Alex
Alexander "Alex" Jiang is the titular male protagonist of the fictional romance book series, Alex & Grace. Once thought to be an average guy, Alex impressed the entire school with his outstanding knowledge and skills by the end of his college days. Deemed the King of Kings when he became the very first Student Council President to implement a new system in order to attract potential students, market the high school and display its prestigious standing through a 3-day, often 5-day, compulsory annual festival which would be organized and managed by the Student Council. Personality Unconcerned about learning, Alex would often be seen as a lazy or care free person. He gets curious, however, from time to time but his curiosity would often fluctuate. But, when he does get curious, Alex is able to learn faster and retain that information better than most of his friends. After meeting the beautiful Grace, who had taught him the importance of curiosity and how much the world had to offer, he became more interested in knowing and acquiring new skills. He is also a calm, rational and collected person as he tends to solve problems through analyzing situations and asking questions before pointing fingers at people. This skill had made Alex an unbiased problem solver. Upon meeting new people, he is not very open nor is he very shy. He tends to see who is worth befriending before engaging in conversation. Some of his friends think this attitude as wrong, since they see it as taking advantage instead of genuinely wanting to befriend that person because they are fun. Background Growing up, Alex never had an interest in learning. He was only interested in Video Games, Music and Science. However, he would get curious at times. But this curiosity would fluctuate and he could lose interest quicker than most. As he grew up in an upper middle class environment, his parents could afford whatever it is that interested him hoping to add more skills to his repertoire. However, he didn't stay consistent in those lessons. Moving from the south of Jakarta to the north, Alex had to change school. As the new kid with very little knowledge and skill list, his parents enrolled him in the prestigious Raffles International Christian School at Secondary 4. History Alex & Grace Staring off as his new life in Secondary 4 of RICS, he was still the care free and uninterested kid... for the first 15 minutes. This changed when one girl caught his eye. Nervously introducing himself, he made her laugh and the two become friends like two peas in a pod. They had very similar interests: Digital Arts, Classical Music, Chill Music and list goes on. He quickly realized how little he knew compared to his crush and she noticed the same. But instead of laughing or belittling him, she told him the wonders of having vast knowledge of skills. Creation Alex is the ideal version, or wished-for version, of the author's childhood friend, we'll call him D. During the 16th birthday of D's crush, he was called one of her best friends. The author had hoped that D would finally ask her out...But he didn't. And so, Alex was born from the hopes and imagination of what would happen if D were to ask his crush out. That crush's name was Grace. Trivia * His surname, Jiang (蔣), was used by feudal lords and Zhuang people during China's Zhou Dynasty. In the 21st century, notable people who held the surname Jiang (蔣) are presidents, officials and physicists * Alex can speak 3 languages with seamless fluency: English (First Language), Indonesian (Mother Tongue) & Chinese (Ancestral Language). He is currently learning how to speak Japanese from the help of his girlfriend. * His interests, originally, included: Video Games, Music & Science. Further on into the story his interests expanded into areas such as: Engineering, Mathematics, Arts, Leadership and other management skills. Category:Characters